Mother Rakhna
Mother Rakhna is a character from Planet Chronia. Background Early life Lynhu Ara-Chana Rakhna was born as a normal spider during Chronia's recovery from the destrcutive force of the Infinite Inferno. During her travels, she bit into a chunk of crystalline Maktronium that nearly shattered. The change wasn't apparent until she noticed she had a completely different figure after a month from the time of her crystal consumption. During this time, Lynhu tried to acquire food only to see herself in a mirror and realize that she wanted to cover her new body up; in response, she raided a town, fashioned an outfit, and stole said town's food. Several hundred years later, she had adopted the name "Lynhu Ara-Chana" meaning "Mother Spider" after giving birth to several hundred spider children. The Hands of Time Zakonu and Hartschia stumble upon her cave in their attempt to find a distress signal, and she instinctively fights them in response. After the three fight, she realizes the time-hoppers aren't here to make havoc like the previous one who showed up. Zakonu refers to her as "Mother Rakhna" from here on in. With her help, the time-hoppers locate the distressor, who turned out to be a Kirizu who wants to change the future, and form a team with Fyrum, Gigavolt, and Ehsu to stop them. Personality Positive Traits * Very kind and caring to those who care for her and her babies. * Very seductive and cunning around male subjects. * Very motherly toward those she cares for, especially her young. Negative Traits * Goes into a rage when her babies are harmed, even if done unintentionally. * Has no idea what personal space is sometimes. * Can be a bit lacking in the ability to understand complex emotion. Powers and Abilities * Has a natural venom which she can secrete from her mandibles, leg spikes, and a few other places. * Has excellent vision, including X-ray vision and infrared. * Has the ability to telepathically command her spider horde. * Has four crystallized tendrils forming from her back. * PASSIVE: Poison Bite (Mother Rakhna applies Poison when grabbing an opponent.) * HYPER MODE: Spider Storm (Mother Rakhna is invincible for 5 seconds, and touching her causes damage.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Top: Torn Red Flag Top * Skirt: Torn Red Flag Skirt * Armor: Rakhna Armor * Crown: Rakhna Crown Weapons * Other: Arachna Claws Physical Appearance Mother Rakhna has gray skin, black hair, four green eyes, and pale green venom over her face and breasts. She wears garments made out of torn red cloth, and has armor covering her arms. Her knees have curved spikes coming out of them, and her feet are shaped like high heels, with her claws coming out of the feet to form the shape. Merits * Struck fear into villagers as the "She-Spider". * Allied with Zakonu and co. to keep history from being rewritten. * Unintentionally helped out past Zakonu in the future. Trivia * Mother Rakhna is only playable through a code within The Hands of Time #1-8. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U16 Category:Characters from Planet Chronia Category:Poison Element